


What Lies After

by ALPHAwolf



Series: Thundercats, Hoe! [2]
Category: Thundercats (2011)
Genre: Closure, Implied Smut, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, adoptive-sibling incest, disfunctional relationships, happy end, wrap-up fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:27:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALPHAwolf/pseuds/ALPHAwolf
Summary: Years after their perfectly kept secret the two finally allow their long-repressed feelings to once again arise.
Relationships: Lion-O/Tygra
Series: Thundercats, Hoe! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600777
Comments: 4
Kudos: 47





	What Lies After

-Two Years After ‘What Lies Above’-

The last stone of power had been found, and Mumm-Ra was defeated.

His followers had fallen with him as his powers dissipated, Pumyra among those which had crumpled to the ground and cried out in agony as their bodies shrivelled to bone and dust. Even now, months later, her death still stung just a little despite her betrayal. It had taken some time for Lion-O to realise why he had fallen so fast and so hard for her, but after gazing at his brother for some time the resemblance struck him and his romantic feelings for her had quickly faded.

The questers had returned to Thundera victorious and Lion-O had taken his place on the throne, quickly introducing technology and specieal equality. The palace and city were in the midst of being rebuilt, the process much faster with the machines now available to them. The order of cleric’s had been the hardest to convince that the devices were not a danger, and even with Cheetara back among them as a leader they still eyed new technology with distrust.

Following her re-joining the order, which Lion-O was almost certain wouldn’t last considering it never had before, she and Tygra had fallen out of love. They were at least back on speaking terms, though she tended to avoid him all the same. Lion-O wasn’t even sure which argument it was that had finally torn them apart. Most likely something to do with him or the order.

Tygra meanwhile had taken his place at his side as his second in command and Thundera’s military leader, a steadfast symbol of security and strength for the people as he had always been. Lion-O was among them, looking to his brother for council and reassurance in almost every decision he made. It gave him a sense of normalcy now that everything was so different. So foreign. Even the castle, which had been built according to the original schematics, felt smaller somehow. It must have felt even smaller to Tygra, who was almost a whole head taller than him now.

The tiger in question currently stood by the King’s desk, reading over the statement for the new law Lion-O was preparing to pass. It would mean that same gendered and mixed specie couples would be recognised as life-mates under law, and would very likely cause a bit of a backlash what with the rampant specism going on following the war.

“Are you sure about announcing this?” Lion-O scoffed, unsurprised at his brother’s reaction as he always had been a bit of an aristocat.

“You’re one to talk.” He teased.

“What’s that supposed to-?” his king gave him a look, realisation slowly dawning on across his face. He swallowed and hurriedly looked away, guilty expression badly hidden. “That’s... not what I meant, it’s just there’s so much change to the way things were, it’s gonna give a lot of people a shock! I mean you’re really not easing them into any of this.” He quickly put the conversation back on course, as he always did when Lion-O alluded to _the incident_.

“You’d know.” He mumbled with an amused smile, the other quickly becoming defensive.

“Hey! I was just... helping you out.” The lion raised his eyebrow.

“You call mating 23 times in one night ‘just helping me out’?” He quoted with his fingers as the other went bright red under his fur.

“Yeah, well...” Lion-O could have giggled at the other’s sheepish look, triumphantly having rendered him speechless. Tygra rubbed the back of his neck and finally spoke once again, pointedly avoiding his gaze. “I’m... sorry.”

Lion-O smiled and stood, barely a step away.

“Don’t worry,” he took the pad from the other’s paws, slipping so close they were nearly touching. Tygra could practically taste the other already, repressed memories spilling over as he got a nose full of the other’s familiar, musky scent, “you’ll find a way to make it up to me.” The younger whispered, leaning closer as their snouts fell together, nuzzling gently.

Like so many year ago Lion-O easily lured him over to his bed, Tygra delighted to find his fantasies had been more than accurate as to what wonderful grip Lion-O’s mane provided.

After nearly four years without daring touch one another the two effortlessly surpassed their old record, and when they awoke it was without shame, curled up in one another’s arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked!


End file.
